Powerful Heart Beats (girlXgirl)
by BalloonAirGirl
Summary: Love is totally stranger...one moment I was straight...and at the second one I was found myself in love with the girl that punches me...and let me tell you...my heart beats will never be the same thanks to her... A girlXgir love (yuri)


Love…..it is a sweet fragrance that attack the heart with happiness and sweet kisses, like a good melody that never ends and a smile that makes you have a heart attack and makes your heart pound like crazy, or as other says do *Doki Doki*…..that's the expectation of everyone of love…but….

-Stop gazing idiot

THAT'S NOT HOW LOVE IS IN REALITY! EVERYONE, DON'T BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT! LOVE ISN'T A FRAGANT THAT ATTACK YOUR HEART, IT'S A FUCKING STRIKE THAT ATTACK AND MAKES YOU GO DOWN TO THE GROUND WITH A K.O.! THAT'S NOT FUCKING OK! THAT'S NOT FUCKING OK!

-I said to stop gazing idiot!

Then without passing a second the straight girl punch me in the face, I was in the air and now in the ground-love is really a bitch- I thought then remembering how stupid I was from…..

Falling in love with her…

-Don't hit me in the face, you idiot!- I said back, getting up fast, to not let her see my blushing face- What happens if this lives a mark?

-It would be your own fault- she answer me without caring…like usual- and what really matter is if my hand got a mark from the punch, it would be your fault and you will need to pay for that.

-WHAT! HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE?!

I was angry with her, like usual also, but like always I took a big piece of air and relax a little bit, I stare at her, she stared at me back and obviously I look at other side. I didn't now what to do with my heart beats.

The person I'm talking about is Kuro, she's my step-sister, has 19 and had been with me since I had 9 years…..and I have fallen in love even thought her attitude is just….like that….and with the time, I think I'm kinda a masochist for letting her punch me in the face.

At first she was just too shy, but, with more time passing with her….her attitude has change…BUT I DON'T SAY I HATE IT!...I'm happy that she is more close to me and trusts me more, but every time she get's near me…..my heart goes like crazy and starts aching..

I knew it was love after mi heart started beating fast and I got really just out of control with that, and said stuff like, "It can't be! She's a girl!" "She punches me!" And "IS MY STEP SISTER!" but with the time I had just accept it and hide it from her…..but it's just painful…

-I SAID TO YOU TO STOP GAZING- she punched me again in the face but this time strongly- GEEZ, DON'T YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!

…..emotionally and physically painful…

-I UNDERSTAND ENGLISH AND PERFECTLY!- I said just so angry I couldn't stand it- AND STOP PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE! YOU BASTARD!

She was ready for a fight, I was ready for a fight, and our eyes where just so…in each other…that made me so frustrating…

T-argh! I can't!- I said loosing the fight without even trying- what do you want?!

I just couldn't fight her, my heart was pounding even thought we where just fighting and if my face received more punches, it's going to leave a bigger mark.

She stared at me profoundly

-it's your turn- she said a little bit tired- its your turn to clean the dishes

-WHAT?!

I looked at her amazed- but it wasn't last week I did it?- I remember and was ready to answer back, but something came to my head…..a memory…

-Last week you clean the dishes, I know- she said reading my face- but remember you debt me one.

Yeah, that memory came…..She gave me Math lessons for 2 favors, I knew she would ask me to take her turn, that monster!

-so?- she said yawning- A favor is a favor, isn't?

-yeah….- I answer back, admitting defeat

She smiled again and started walking to the kitchen, I follow her. My heart was aching. I needed to be alone…..really…I'm suffering.

-Don't worry I washed some dishes so It couldn't be a mess to you- She said calmly- you hate mess right?

-y-yeah

That's the reason I'm in love with her. Her form of worrying over me….is just…..I don't know how to describe it….It's so hard and at the same time powerful. Is so powerful that it made me fall in love with her….

-but I didn't wash all of them- we entered the kitchen to see a total mess, WHAT THE HELL DID SHE WASHED?!- so it would still be fun for you- she smiled

THAT WAS A JOKE TO ME! THAT WAS A FUCKING JOKE! FORGET WHAT I SAID! I FUCKING HATE HER! SHE'S THE WORST HUMAN EVER MADE IN THE WORLD!

-I fricking hate you- I said to her-and is for real

-that's good

-I finish the dishes!- I said while throwing myself in the bed- Yeah!

I was really happy, after so much hate in my heart with those dishes and that-hateful-person I was finally happy and calm in my bed. Breathing normally and having a normal beating heart going on.

-She's just so…..-I said remembering how she laugh while leaving the kitchen and me emitting an horrible aura- *sigh*

I couldn't be so angry with her….I couldn't…

I got up from my bed and accidentally step on something, It was Kuro's notebook- she seemed to had left it after giving me Math lessons- I thought and smell her notebook-It's her fragrance….- I said blushing a little bit….I'm kinda a stalker….I know that…

-NO!- I moved away the notebook and put som shoes- I will give her the notebook!- I told myself secure, happy and anxious thinking of the face she will put…..She won't ´put a happy face….but…..I don't care!

I opened the door and started walking to her room. Her room is in the second floor of the house, she was the only one that wanted the room of the 4 of us, so she got it easy and secure, but it was a horrible thing when I was small.

She was always the the most courageous and strongest of the 2 of us, so every time when I was scared in the night I would go to her room and sleep with her…she would always smiled and say something like "don't be scared, you idiot, the monster won't get near you with me! I swear!" and she would always fulfill the promise.

-Hey kur-

I was going to complete the . sentence when I heard Kuro talking…..she was laughing…that's not normal...

She would always look tired, angry, fearfully or would look at me with an unknown strange aura.

-Hey don't say things like that! I can't stop laughing!-I heard- Yeah! I know! Don't worry, I know that…..becouse it's mutual isn't it?

MUTUAL!? WHAT IS MUTUAL?!

My head was fill up with so many thing that can mean being "mutual" and they weren't right…..and….without thinking I pushed the door and enter without asking….leaving the notebook in the floor of the room and concentrating in the call.

I walk to Kuro and she was just surprised. It was all too fast to understand what was going on…but finally I found myself with the cellphone in my hand...I knew what to exactly...and that was...

-IT ISN'T MUTUAL! THAT'S BULLSHIT! STOP CALLING HER!

And hang up.

There was a big silence and I waited seconds to see her face, I expected something angry and something that could make me cry…but she only sighed at me and put a normal face. I smiled at her, she got near me….I thought she was going to say something calmly because of her face…but when she was near enough….she punched me in the face! I bump against the wall with that punch! I didn't knew she was that strong. I looked where she was and saw an angry face….I'm so scared…

-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!- She started yelling to me, really angry- WHEN DID YOU STARTED ACTING LIKE A SPOILED CHILD! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS PRIVACY! STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!

She was right, but I couldn't help to answer back and….

-WHO ARE YOU CALLING SPOIL CHILD?!- I shouted- YOU ARE THE CHILD WITH ALL THAT MUTUALISM WITH OTHERS!

...let things come out of my mouth...

-MUTUALISM?!- she looked confuse- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

-THE CALL!- I exploded with so many things to say- I HEARD IT ALL! YOU WERE LAUGHING AND ACTING SO NICE TO THAT PERSON! MAKING ME FEEL SO-

-ARE YOU STUPID?!- she interrumpted me- I WAS TALKING WITH A FRIEND!

-eh?

-yeah- she said putting her hand in her forehead- we were talking about a bad ass joke from a classmate-

I realize

-Oh- I was so ashamed of myself- but you were talking about something mutual

-That the person we like is less our age- she sigh- she is in love with that guy-she looked at me- and he is less our age.

-AH?!- I said surprise- YOU HAVE SOMEONE YOU LIKE?!

She looked at me with a do-you-have-something-in-that-head look

-*sigh* obviously I have someone I like- she smirk- I'm human do you now.

-well…I never expect that…you loved someone…..- I was scared and sad at the same time…..I had lost my first love without even fighting- and who it is?

-I will not tell stupid people about it

-WHAT?!

I start blushing…..yeah, that was our normal del conversation going on…..like always a comforting, hateful but at the same time caring conversation, I always had loved them….even thoguth… right now I'm totally concentrated in knowing who she likes….maybe I can fight for her love….maybe

-I can tell you if you give me money- she was having fun with this conversation- even thought this is really not a matter that you need to be on…..you don't have a reason to care about it

-Yeah I have- shit was going to happen right now.

I was blushing and she was a litter surprised but didn't said anything, she just wait for me to say something, and I was totally dying of nervous.

-…because….-I said trying my best to declare my love- Because….I love you…

I had finally done it….I declare my love! I saw her face to see a smile in her face...right now I'm kind of happy and...

-what did you said? I couldn't hear you?- She said messing with me- I only heard a buzz of a stupid

….and she was good at messing with me

-THAT I LOVE YOU!- I shout so hard that my voice was all over the house- I HAD ALWAYS LOVED YOU SINCE A LONG TIME! YOU'RE MY CRUSH! MY LOVE! MY DESIRE! I….I love you…..

I took a lot of breath, I had got all my lung's air out, in one shout. I had so much voice I didn't now….that was a good surprise….

While breathing hard I saw her….she was really smiling…that surprised me…..

She walked to me, got in front and hugged me….strongly…..she got near my ear and whistle to me…

-I know- I blushed- I had always known

-uh?

She stop the hug and smiled to me...it was a smiled I never saw

-since a long time ago I had known you loved me, your eyes would tell me every thing that you would think; like me, even today- she sigh- but the matter is- she put her forehead in mine- that I like you too

I felt so nervous, happy and ashamed. My heart beats were more strong than usual, my cheeks were totally red and my mind was all confused.

I was literally feeling her heat, her eyes were

seeing inside of me...I felt so nude by her side, right now it was just-

-you need to clean this mess

-ah?

She quit her forehead and pointed the room

-You entered without permission- she look me coldly- now you clean

-Ah?- I saw her room, just a total mess...it was like the kitchen, she got to the door and before she could leave I ask- and with what?!

-Eh?- she looked down on me- that's not my problem

Without passing a second she closed the door and locked it...I was a prisoner...A FUCKING LOVE PRISONER!


End file.
